Eyes Open
by Id65
Summary: Annabeth has been sent to The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young woman to help out the headmistress and go to a school she won't demolish-hopefully. Join me as two worlds collide, Secrets are unveiled, Tears fall, And Cammie finds a boy she didn't expect.
1. Annabeth arrives

**Chapter 1: Annabeth arrives**

* * *

**Hullo! So a friend of mine, inspired this fic. Hope she's reading this!**

**Now to my usual readers don't worry, I'll update my other fics (Yes all 7 of them) later.**

* * *

ANNABETHS POV

I finger the beads on my necklace, Nervously wondering whether Goth or Roman arches would look better in the throne room of Olympus. I pondered the thought.

"Almost there" I glance at the driver. "Thanks" I say.

He nods. "What's with the necklace?" He asks. I glance down at where I'm still fingering my camp necklace. "Sentimental value. I finger it when I'm nervous" I reply.

He smiles. "I've been delivering kids to this school for a while. Nothing to be nervous about" He says.

"I hope so" I mutter more to myself. We join a long line of similar black Limos, each pulling up out front, people getting out and greeting friends in front of the old mansion.

It was very gorgeous, the House was designed by a child of Athena, and I don't spot any horrible mistakes.

We eventually pull up in front. The driver gets out, popping the trunk and opening my door.

He hands my trunk to the porter, and I take my backpack and the two duffels to follow him.

"Thanks! Bye!" I say to my driver. He nods. "Good day miss" and he drives off.

I heft the bags easily, walking up the stairs. Then somebody knocks into me. "Ooof" they say. As one of my duffel bags go flying, I put a hand on my dagger, I guess I'm still jumpy after the whole Titan-war.

"Sorry!" The girl says looking up. She could pass for a daughter of Athena.

Her hair is straight, and a nice dirty blonde. She has a light tan, but not a dark one like mine. Her eyes are brown-but they seem almost grey in this light.

"Cammie!" A annoyed British voice says, hoisting her up then offering me a hand.

"I apologize for Cammie. Hey you two look alike!" She comments. I glance at Cammie warily.

"Hmm. Maybe we're related" I say. Cammie frowns. "No-I don't think so, mom never mentioned any cousins" She says thinking. I sigh. "Guess not." I say.

"Well anyways sorry for knocking into you. I'm Cammie" She says. "I'm Annabeth" I say extending my hand. Cammie smiles.

"Your new here huh? Do you need to go to the headmistresses office?" She asks. I nod. "Yeah. We need to discuss the curriculum" I say. She looks confused.

"Come on. I'll show you to my moms office" Cammie starts walking inside. I pause, before gathering my bags and handing them to the passing porter and following her inside.

* * *

Cammie rapid fire talks and asks questions as she leads me to her moms-the headmistresses office. Luckily they're mostly Yes or No questions.

We reach the headmistresses office and I knock primly. The door opens. "Rachel!" I say. "Annabeth!" Rachel hugs me. Cammie looks shocked. "How is it?" She asks.

I grimace. "Could be worse. It also could be better. 36 lost, that's not including the ones who switched sides and the heavily injured. I didn't want to come with the situation how it is, But Mr. Brunner insisted I be the one to come, you did request me" I say.

"Yes. Sit down please. Cammie close the door" Rachel orders. "So is he here?" I ask. Rachel nods.

"Now as in term, you will be studying other languages, but more oral then written tests, as I did explain your situation to the other teachers assuring them you would complete your homework" She says. "With my mother Being who she is, I'm insulted anyone thought otherwise" I say. Rachel laughs.

"You'll be rooming with Cammie, As pre-determined" She continues. I smile. "Of course. Now when will-" I begin to ask questions.

* * *

**Th****is story takes place in the time period of after the titan war in the beginning of the school year. I debated also doing it way back in the Titans curse**

**(It w****as mentioned that both Annabeth and Thalia Attended a boarding school.)**

**Well**** That's all I have to say other then the fact that a review would mean the world to me!**

**Id65 out**


	2. Liz helps unpack

**Chapter 2: Liz helps unpack**

* * *

**_Special thanks to-_  
**

**_Mel- Thank you!_**

**_Radar- Aheheh now it's more like-well I've lost count. I think like 15?_**

**_Heyitsthecats-Thanks!  
_**

**_And-_**

**_hiimkassandra-Thanks so much! Lol I love those quotes!_**

* * *

LIZ'S POV

I sit crossed leg on my bed, Eyeing the bags dropped by the hastily added 5th bed.

Macey rolls her eyes. "I'm looking through her stuff" She says hopping up from her bed.

"Me too!" Bex says getting up.

Before they can to begin snooping, The door bangs open, and Cammie storms in and falls face-forwards onto her bed. Our new roommate enters after her.

She looks like a California girl, with Tan skin, Blonde curly hair and a pretty face with no makeup. Her eyes are a dark stormy gray and she's frowning as she enters the room. She goes over to Cammie's bed, Ignoring us and hauls her up.

"I can't believe I wasn't told!" Cammie explodes.

"Hey! Don't go getting mad at me!" I say. "But that's such a giant piece of Information It's just-Ugh!" Cammie falls back onto her bed.

"Fine. Pout like a 6 year old It won't change the fact that I'm your cousin" Our new roommate says in a final sort of way.

"Your Cousins?" I ask the un-introduced roommate Annabeth Chase. I had done a bit of research on her.

She turns. It's confusing to explain. Anyways while Cammie acts like a spoiled little girl I'm Annabeth Chase" She says.

She extends her hand and I shake it saying "Elizabeth Sutton. You can call me Liz" I say. She smiles.

"Rebecca Baxter. But you'll call me Bex" Bex says in a no-fighting-it tone. Annabeth smiles. "Hey Bex" She says. Then Macey.

Macey flips through a New York Gossip magazine, Reading about apparently how those crazy storms that had trashed New York had caused all of the breakups in celeb world.

Macey had been in New York when they'd happened. She's purposely looking bored, but sits up to shake Annabeths hand.

"Macey McHenry" Macey says giving her 'million dollar' smile that has dazzled 1,000's in Interviewers. "Senators daughter?" She asks. Macey smiles, nods and Annabeth takes Macey's hand quickly shaking it.

Then Annabeth quickly goes to her bags and begins to unpack, taking out clothes and placing her clothes on her bed. She sets them in certain piles.

I watch her, as Bex and Macey resume they're-whatever they're doing.

"Want some help? I'm done" I ask Annabeth. She nods. "Sure" She replies. I hop off of my bed and walk over to hers. I take things out of her suitcase and hand them to her. It's a easy process.

I pick up a metal ruler and it slips from my hand and lands on my foot. "Are you OK?" She asks. I stare at her. "It's a ruler. I'm fine" I say. She looks momentarily confused, frowns and nods.

"Right." She says. She bends to pick it up muttering in a different language. She holds it frowning at it. still muttering. She sees me staring.

"Sorry just I could have sworn-It's fine. can you grab the blankets? Be careful my pictures are in there" She says. I nod and pick up a pair of Grey silken sheets.

I put them down on her bed, then bring up a Pink fluffy blanket. I lay it down and Annabeth Jumps at the sight of it and stares open mouthed. She grabs it and shakes it, nothing falls out.

She utters a long string of what I pick up as Greek Swear words, but they don't seem completely Greek. "I. Will. Kill. Them" She says through gritted teeth.

She grabs the blanket and a bag. "I'll be making a call" She says. She slams the bathroom door, then the lock clicks. We all look at each other, then quietly got to the door and press our ears to it, listening in.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Ooh. I wonder who's getting killed? Any guesses? I already know, naturally but still! Anyways have fun peeps!**

**-Id**


	3. Cammie eavesdrops

**Chapter 3: Cammie eavesdrops**

* * *

**Okay! So another chapter! Not much to say-so You know.**

**_Special thanks to-_**

**_mel-Thanks! Haha nice pun LOL._**

**_ -Already did :)  
_**

**_saoirsewolf-Oh really? Do tell._**

**_And-_**

**_hiimkassandra- Oh yes they stole the blankets._**

* * *

"TRAVIS STOLL!" Annabeth yells.

"Geese! Annabeth Go bother somebody else I'm busy!" A guys voice says. "Out!" She orders. There's the sound of swearing then A door slamming. "Shame on you" Annabeth says.

"I'm sure. Now what do I owe the pleasure of-"His voice dies out.

"You. Will. Send. Me. My original blanket" Annabeths voice says.

"Ok! Ok! Geese. What's so important about it anyways?" The guy-I'm guessing Travis asks.

"It has most of my photos wrapped in it you idiot!" Annabeth says, half shouting.

"Oopsy. Ok I'll send them via UPS on Super fast delivery." Travis says quickly.

"You sure will. If you touch them I swear I will have Thalia give you a Big Hug with Aegis" Annabeth Threatens.

Travis Gulps again.

"Yes Ma'am. Now can I go back to-"

"Go, Cause I'm telling Mr. D about that little escapade." Annabeth says.

"Di Immortales Annabeth! Give me some slack I-" His voice cuts off, and we all go black to our places, hastily scrambling there. Annabeth comes back in.

"Sorry. My Dear Cousin Being his usual Ass of a Self" Annabeth says. "I have more cousins?" Cammie asks.

"I have more cousins then I need. They aren't related to you-if they where-well they'd be like your cousins in law and-I'm not getting into this. Point is there my cousins not yours so no need to freak" She says.

She strides back to her bed, and I help her finish unpacking.

She hangs up her clothes and folds her T-shirts, putting them in her side of the dresser

She doesn't have much in the version of clothes, and only 2 dresses, her only skirts being for her uniform.

She has quite a lot of books, a Cellphone and a laptop.

There's a few personal items, but not much. She sets her photos on top of her nightstand, on top of her dresser and on her desk. "Hand me the last one?" she asks.

I glance at it, it's about 15 kids and a younger Annabeth in Orange T shirts laughing. I hand it to her and she gasps, dropping it. the glass shatters. She runs into the bathroom.

"That was weird" Macey says. I pick up the glass and broken frame. I study the picture. the kids are meaningless to me-the only one that stands out is A tall boy with Sandy hair that has a long scar down his face. I flip over the photo.

In neat handwriting it says-

_Luke, Selena, Beckendorf, Clarisse, Annabeth, Michael, Will, Percy, Ma-_

The names went on but Annabeth re-entered the room. "May I have that?" She asks.

I hand it to her. She stares at the photo. Then she takes it and slips it into a book. "Guess I'm not using that one" She says.

I can still see the tear marks and know better then to pry, like how Cammie sometimes comes across a random picture of her dad accidently and start crying.

She quickly finishes unpacking and takes out her laptop, setting it on her desk and plugging in her head-phones. after about ten minutes the rest of us accumulate on Macey's Pristine bed to watch what she's doing. Call us curious, call us snoops but we do it anyways.

She brings up a design of a city on a mountain. She studies a giant throne room, and mutters something, changing the arches so they where less rounded.

She saved the plan and sent it, Then without turning says

"If you wanted to snoop, please be a bit better at it" She closes her laptop, and turns to say something, But somebody knocks at the door, saving us from a lecture.

* * *

**Yay! So If anyone's confused Annabeth packed the wrong photo, of like everyone who died.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Review?**

**So Daffodil Moon commented a very good question for this chapter-Why did Luke stand out? Well he simply was in the front, right next to Annabeth, closest to the camera.**

**That's all!**


	4. Tina discovers a secret without trying

**Chapter 4: Tina discovers a secret without trying**

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**mel-Neva gonna stop XD.**_

_**hiimkassandra-Because I'm awesome.  
**_

_**saoirsewolf-IDK.**_

* * *

CAMMIES POV.

"Enter!" I call to avoid a disaster with Annabeth.

Mom enters. "Hello girls! I'm sorry about the cramped accommodations, We'll be splitting you up soon enough." She says. I

share a look with Bex. Thank god-but not cool. "Break us up?" Liz asks while Macey says. "A room on my own? Score!" She says.

Mom nods. "I believe Macey will get her own room, and then you and Annabeth will share, and Liz and Bex of course" Mom says addressing me. I don't want to share a room with my long lost cousin personally.

"Uh-" I begin but Macey jumps in. "I have an Idea! How about we stay together for a week, to see how it pans out, then whoever has the most in common with Annabeth shares a room with her!" She says giving her razzle-dazzle smile.

Mom looks to Annabeth. She shrugs. "Probably Liz, But sure" She says. I raise an eyebrow.

"Well it is time for Dinner, I'll head down with you" Mom says.

When we enter the Dining Hall all eyes are on us. Because of Annabeth, and Because of Mom. We take our seats, and Do our pledge and all that. The interesting part was Annabeth.

"So Annabeth. Where you from?" Tina Walters asks. Gossip Girl.

"Oh. New York, New York. My dad Lives in California right now, But I live in New York." She says.

Tina raises an eyebrow. "With your boyfriend?" She asks. Annabeth laughs.

"My mom Lives in Manhattan." She says.

"Yup. Boyfriend?" She asks.

"Yes."

"Is it true your a trained operative here as a mole?" Tina asks. "Tina!" I say pushing her.

"No! Where'd you get that?" Annabeth asks.

"Is it True your Mr. Solomon's Illegitimate daughter?" Tina asked ignoring Annabeths question.

"No, and Which one is Mr. Solomon?" Annabeth says.

I point to the gorgeous guy.

Annabeth Makes a face.

"Eww. So No" She says

Tina stares at her.

"He's so hot." She says.

Annabeth rolls her eyes and moves a hand towards her neck. I notice a leather string with beads and tons of things on it, but instead she brings out a bronze locket and unclasps it. She opens it and Tina looks at it.

"Whoa" Tina says.

The guy is like the one from her pictures in her room, but he's still good looking in this tiny one.

His Black hair is messy, and his eyes are a deep sea-green. He's smiling, and you can see a bit of a blue banner and his orange T-shirt.

I glance at the other window, where a picture of a middle-aged sandy haired guy smiled back at me. "Is that your dad?" I ask. She nods and snaps the locket shut, putting it back on.

"So How did you get into school?" Tina asks.

Annabeth smiles like the question amuses her.

"Break into the school system and steal my resume, it's the only way You'll know." She says.

Tina blinks.

"Are you actually Cammie's Twin sister?" Tina asks.

"Actually She's my cousin" I say.

That gets Tina's Attention.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for the Favorites, Follows, and Reviews! I'd love more.**

**Hey so wassup? Like So-I decided to post today just cause it's Saturday and I have no life. **


	5. Macey tries to kill Cammie again

**Chapter 5: Macey tries to kill Cammie again**

* * *

**_Special thanks to-_  
**

**_Guest-Don't implode! Then you can't read my story!_**

**_Percyjacksoner- Thank you!  
_**

**_gallaghergirl101-That's what those quotes are for XD._**

**_hiimkassandra-Tina will never stop._**

* * *

MACEY'S POV

I awake easily, and Get up, grabbing my uniform and jumping in the shower. after about 10 minutes

I shut off the water and towel off, changing into my outfit. I walk out to the others awakening.

Annabeth simply grabs her uniform and starts changing, same as Bex and Lizzie.

Cammie slips in for a quick shower, then we head for breakfast. We eat quickly, having a full breakfast, same as Annabeth.

Most girls who come here will have timid helpings at first but she eats quickly, seeming to know she'll burn off the calories easily.

Mr. Solomon walks over and hands her the package. Annabeth smiles. "What'd he say?" Mr. Solomon smiles.

"Certainly scared him witless." Annabeth laughs and grabs it, then says to us "I'm going to go put this in my room" she says.

We finish breakfast without Annabeth, discussing who she is.

"Maybe she just got in late" Liz says shrugging.

"You saw her record. She ran away when she was Seven and dropped off the grid for a few years." I say.

"Did you see how she reacted to that Photo?" Cammie asks. We all nod.

"Maybe something happened, a Car accident or something. Liz at break can you run there names?" Bex asks.

Liz nods, The bell rings and we leave,

As we enter the main hall Annabeth runs down the stairs to us hair flying.

"Sorry it took so long, cell phone call"

We head to the PE Barn.

"Hello girls. How's the first day of school going? This week, and the rest of the month We'll be studying Greek styles of fighting" He drones on until I hear Annabeth Laugh.

"Yes Ms.-"

"Chase. I've had training in Greek fighting, that's all" She says. Mr. Peabody looks delighted.

"Would you like to demonstrate?" He asks.

"I don't want to hurt you. I'm very good"

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Weapon?" He asks.

She picks a fair sized Dagger.

Mr. Peabody draws a large circle in chalk.

"No stepping outside the circle, fight until one of us prevails"

They fight, Annabeth is lightning fast. She gets close, closer then Mr. Peabody can swing his sword, and has him pinned in under 30 seconds.

I remember all the nervous energy Annabeth has let out. It seems to help her in fights. The teacher looks astounded.

"Do that again"

Annabeth repeats the moves 2 more times in perfect formation.

Eventually we split up into groups, Mr. Peabody explaining the moves and stances, Annabeth demonstrating, until we where fighting in pairs.

Annabeth was simply amazing.

As I sparred with Cammie we kept an eye on Bex and Annabeth, who where now Sparring as Bex had been deemed second best in the class at Greek-style fighting, a place she aimed to upgrade. Since she was usually first place at everything.

"She knows Greek style fighting?" Cammie asks.

"Apparently"

"Where'd she learn it?"

" I don't know. School? Camp? Private lessons?" I parry away her sword and make a downwards slash, which Cammie easily blocks. We seem to be so evenly matched at this style of fighting, one can't jump ahead of the other.

* * *

**Ok so this is a short chapter, Yes but I did want to update since I'm not sure about any updates tomorrow, I have church. A lot of it.**

**See ya guys!**


	6. In as Bex discovers Traite

**Chapter 6: In as Bex discovers Traite**

* * *

**Well well well. Back again so soon, are we?  
**

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**Princess Of Flames-I prefer dudette.  
**_

**_And-_**

_**hiimkassandra-Well you can, cus your back for more right? XD**_

* * *

BEX'S POV

Well Annabeths Bloody Brilliant! She even understands my slang, apparently some of her half-siblings are from Brittan! also she's like amazing at mostly everything, coming in second first or third in most classes, like PE. she had trouble in the few written classes like history. We sit at the Cove OPs classroom waiting for Mr. Solomon. Annabeth taps a beat on her desk.

Mr. Solomon walks in, and I swear almost all the girls sigh.

"Now, we have a new student, so we're going around in a circle and saying a bit about ourselves, in a diffrent language" he says.  
Mr. Solomon stands up and in perfect Russian says "I am Mr. Solomon, I am your COV OP's Teacher this year" He says. then he sits down. We go around introducing ourselves, then Annabeth. we all look at her expectantly, even Mr. Solomon. she stands up and In that language that sounds like Greek, so I pick up a few words.

"Hello- ! $ % ^ # * % ) # -Daughter- O * $ Y # # * $ ( - Athena-&amp; &amp; O W ( * # ^ * ) -Boyfriend- U ( # * U % O * * -Poisoned- ( &amp; # ( $ &amp; ( # ( ) -Architect of Olympus- ( ) # * &amp; ( # * ( ( * * ( ! -Cupcakes are beast"

She says. I laugh at the last part and she winks. "Very good Ms. Chase. Just please refrain from Cupcake comments in the future" he says.

"Yes sir. Should I also stop-" She switches to the other language. Mr. Solomon pauses. "Yes, that as well" He says. then the lesson continues, testing us and tricking us as normal first lessons go.

"What was that language?" I ask when we're back in our dorm. "It was Greek" She says. Cammie tries to pry but It doesn't work. Annabeth Takes out the box and opens it, unpacking a blanket and some more photos. "I'm going for a walk on the grounds" She says. I nod. "I'm going to do some homework" I say. "I'm going to finish Vouge" Macey says. "I'm going to wash up" Cammie says. "I'm going to hack the CIA" Liz says. We all look at her. She snorts. "Please? You believed that? I'm hacking NNIV" She says casually as one might say "I bought a new Taylor swift song" Annabeth Shrugs and goes out the door. We wait 10 minutes then "I'll take the trunk" I say. "Dresser" Cammie says "Bathroom" Macey calls already entering "I'll hack her computer" Liz says. I open the trunk and root in it until I find something "Guys! A scrap book!" I call. We sit on Liz's bed and look at it.

A picture of a glassy lake and a bunch of campers with the words,

We threw Percy and Annabeth in the lake-not the best idea with Percy's dad

I look at the next one. it shows a picture of a truck, and Percy leaning up against it smirking.

Percy Learns of his heritage to Piss of Clarisse and uses Mrs. O'leary as defense.

We turn the page. It shows a pink burial shroud.

Here lies the hero Silena Beaurgard.

The next one is of a boy and a girl fighting.

Travis and Katie are at it again? Win will they just kiss and save us the torture of so many prank wars?

Then we hear footsteps, undoubtedly Annabeths, and we hide the scrap book under Liz's pillow. She enters, and crosses her arms.

"What did you touch?"

* * *

**I am SO sorry that it's so SHORT but I have SO MUCH to do!**

**-Id.**


	7. Annabeth is overheard-or is she?

**Chapter 7: Annabeth is overheard-or is she?**

* * *

**Hello! Wassup? So I posted a fic named Human-(Now named State of Grace.) Check it out?**

**_Special thanks to-_  
**

**_Percyjackson- Thanks!_**

**_And-_**

**_hiimkassandra- Traite is ma jam.  
_**

* * *

Annabeths POV.

I know they've touched something. I can feel it. they shrug innocently.

I glance at where my trunk lid is ajar, and I walk over to it and look in, my scrapbook is gone! I turn to them "Give it back!" I say.

They look innocent.

"What did we take exactly?" Cammie asks.

"A scrapbook. Come on guys this is so not cool" I say.

They sigh and Liz takes out my scrapbook and gives it to me. I put it back in, and lock my trunk.

"Now I was up here for a reason. Mr. Solomon says we should meet him outside in 15, for a mission" I say.

I get dressed in the correct clothes, Jeans, a grey shirt, grey clutch, Grey combat boots, and my locket.

I also give my hair some extra shine with some argon oil, put on some makeup, red lipstick and some eye-shadow. The others are ready as well and we're outside.

My outfit is comfortable, and casual but could pass as dressed well in a formal setting. most of the other girls wear dresses and heels, Cammie, Bex, and I seem to be the only ones dressed correctly.

Liz isn't in Cove Ops, and Macey is never dressed correctly, anyways she always stands out because of her father.

Mr. Solomon leans up against a van. "Everyone in" he says. we all get in. and we drive for a while until we reach town.

"Your job is to retrieve certain pieces of information, from certain places and people, without getting caught, and all be back here in under an hour, working in teams of two." Mr. Solomon says.

It looks like Cammie's about to say "But that's not very hard-" And Mr. Solomon smiles. "Go on" he says.

I got paired with Cammie. "Remove the lipstick" She says. I oblige. and we go to a diner.

"We have 2 boys" she says. "Percy" I say. Cammie looks up and Percy sits at the bar, drinking a blue smoothie. Cammie groans. "I'll take him. You take John" She says.

She nods to a booth with a brunette boy with curly hair, and a girl in all pink. we split up and I walk over to them. "Hi, would you happen to have a quarter?" I ask. John nods.

"Here" He says. "Thanks. I need to call my boyfriend and I didn't have any change" I say. I go over to the telephone booth, and pretend to insert the quarter and call someone.

After about 5 minutes I glance over at Cammie and Percy, Cammie has his Pen! I finish fake calling and put my curls in my face, and quickly apply tons of makeup.

"Cam Darlin, we need to go, My dads gonna be here to pick us up in a second" I say in a high tittery voice.

"Annabeth?" I turn to Percy and Giggle.

"Actually its Patty" I say winking. and giggling again.

Cammie shoots Percy a weird look.

"Come on Patty. Let's go" She says. we walk out and down to where the car is parked, depositing our objects.

I switch Percy's pen for a regular ball point, and I say "Need to go to the Bathroom" I head back to the diner where Percy sits.

"keep a better watch on this" I say.

"Well hello Annie"

I scowl.

"You almost blew my cover"

"Well what is your cover?"

"Regular"

Percy snorts.

"You-Normal?"  
"Yes Seaweed brain. These girls aren't what they seem"

"That's obvious"

"Why?"

"Your with them" He kisses me quickly

"See you next time. IM me" Then he's gone.

* * *

**Uggggg I hate these are short! Makes me feel sucky.**

**Anyways Review! Please?**

**-Id65 out**


	8. Liz makes Dr Fibbs Faint

**Chapter 8: Liz makes Dr Fibbs Faint**

* * *

**Nothing can excuse for my absence. Except for like-well nothing really ;)**

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**hiimkassandra- It's a mission it's a mission!  
**_

* * *

As Annabeth takes a shower Liz, Macey, Bex and I listen to the bug I dropped in Annabeths coat.

"Well hello Annie" The guy from the diner's voice says

"You almost blew my cover" Annabeth replies

"Well what is your cover?"

"Regular"

I hear the guy snort.

"You-Normal?"  
"Yes Seaweed brain. These girls aren't what they seem"

"That's obvious"

"Why?"

"Your with them"

I frown.

"What does that even mean?" I ask Liz shrugs.

"Well why does she need a cover? She didn't know before-hand about this school really so-" Bex starts.

"So she's maintaining the schools cover by lying to this guy, but she was already a spy before coming here" Macey says.

I shrug. "I don't know. But with this girl we'll need to watch our backs" I say.

"Which Girl?" Annabeth walks in drying her hair.

Luckily I'm a quick thinker.

"This girl we met in town. She was acting pretty strange" I say.

Annabeth shrugs. "Yeah. Whatever" She takes out a book of Mythology and starts reading it with Interest.

I sigh and go back to work next to Liz-trying to hack into Annabeths computer.

Her fingers fly across the keyboard at rates that look like they should break her fingers.

Eventually she slams her laptop shut and glares at it. then she stalks out of the room.

I follow her, along with Bex, Macey staying behind to stop Annabeth if she tries to follow us.

She goes to Dr. Fibbs laboratory.

"Excuse me, Dr. Fibbs what is the hardest thing you have ever hacked?" Liz asks.

"Um-that's classified" Dr. Fibbs says. Liz sighs,

"I've found something I can't hack. It's impossible." Liz says.

"Ms. Suttoun nothing is impossible" Dr. Fibbs says.  
"But I don't even recognize these algorithms! They just don't make any sense! They all crack down to a single message!" Liz complains.

"What?" Dr. Fibbs asks.

"Daedalus" She says frowning.

That is when Dr. Fibbs pales and faints

* * *

**I am so sorry this chapter is so short, and I haven't updated in like a few days, but I've been watching my writers block progress.**

**Anyways Review guys! Complain how short this is!**


	9. Macey meets Thalia, briefly

**Chapter 9: Macey meets Thalia, briefly**

* * *

**Hey guys here lies another chapter! Whoop Whoop! And we are sooo sorry for not updating sooner!**

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**Princess Of Flames-Well then you are grinning like me XD.**_

_**cookiebee- Yep. I know, I'mma genius.  
**_

_**Cynder2013-**I can't tell if you need a hug or are being cynical, or maybe I'm just reading your comment wrong... Well here I am updating this crossover!****_

_**Fangirl101-I must agree with your awesome and logical reasoning :)**_

_**May a Chance-Did I spell that wrong? Drat! Dr. Fibbs is the head of the science department tell me I didn't get that wrong!**_

* * *

MACEYS POV

"Extra credit. Liz is always ahead, she might have spotted a typo in the textbooks or something" I lie evenly. Annabeth shrugs.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Playing some space game. Coming?"

I bring a chair over to her desk and watch her play.

A Skype call box appears.

"Hmm" She picks it up.

A girl who looks a bit like me appears on the screen.

She wears a silver jacket and has a silver circlet braided into her hair, and she seems to glow with beauty but is still worried, you can see the worry lines.

"Thalia!" Annabeth says.

She nods at me.

"Is she good?" Thalia asks.

Annabeth shakes her head.

"Well I can't stay long enough for you to kick her out. Annabeth this is bad. Something is happening, and Lad-My boss can tell, and us hunters can all feel it. It's-unsettling" Thalia says.

"Bad? Bad how?"

"Bad in the meaning that bad like when we first tried to get to camp. But all over."

Annabeth Pales.

"Bad"

"Yeah. I would suggest going back to camp-" Thalia says.

"No. I'm no leaving when there's unfinished business"

"Annabeth"

"No. Warn the others if they don't know already, and I'll come back to camp on the holidays or if something bad happens"

Thalia looks pained.

"Fine. I'll see you later"

"Of course" Annabeth says

"See you"

"Bye"

The call box ends.  
She looks at me, and exhales.

"You didn't hear any of that"

She gets up and closes her laptop.

"What do you mean I didn't hear any of that?" I ask.

"Listen, Macey if you knew... Anyways it's better for your and everybody else's safety of you keep quiet. That's classified, and well-there are many horrible ways to die."

She has to end on that ominous note because the others burst in.

"That was interesting." Liz says.

Before we can ask what was so interesting somebody knocks on the open door.

"Girls. Ready to switch rooms?" Headmistress Morgan asks.

"Yeah sure" Cammie says.

Headmistress Morgan holds out a handful of straws.

Liz and Annabeth,

Bex and Cammie,

and I get room to myself.

"Cool." Annabeth says.

"So do you hack?" Liz asks. Annabeth smiles.

"Do I? I had the best teacher ever. Well he wasn't with me long, he died shortly after but he left me most of his work. He created my Firewall" Liz looks like she's going to die.

"Can I see some of them?"  
Annabeth shifts.  
"Well... The technology isn't supposed to exist for at least another twenty years... But sure."

"Liz is going to be happy"

"No really Sherlock?" Cammie says sarcastically to my comment.

"Yeah. Hard to believe I know" I reply in the same tone

I walk to my new room, and I discover it to be much smaller

That's fine for me. I begin to unpack.

* * *

**I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews... Don't starve a writer review today!**

**In simpler means other then my amazing line REVIEW!**

**-Id65 out.**


	10. Cammie drops a bug, and Bex

**Chapter 10: Cammie drops a bug, and Bex**

* * *

**Ahg! One catastrophe after another prevented us from posting, including my dear loving parents to ban me from all electronics (And it actually helped me clear some writers block, but it didn't appeal to my readers much) Anyways stop listening to me drabble.**

**Sooo... Enjoy!**

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**Agent Kit Cat : I apologize for the long time in between updates**_

_**Guest: I shall make a kick-ass scene for you.**_

**_jodyowl11 :_ _You should always spell check but I'm glad I made you happy... Wait..._ _Who does spell check? That's what I aim for making people to excited to spell correctly! Yes!_**

**_mel: Don't die!_ _Also you are the Twenty-fifth reviewer so congrats!_**

_**May a Chance: OK good, I was worried I was doing everything horribly wrong. You must read the books! They're like-AMAZING! I haven't even finished the series and it's still amazing!**_

* * *

CAMMIE'S POV

I sit cross-legged on my bed watching Bex unpack.

"You could help ya know?" Bex asks me.

"I could. But I won't" I say.

She huffs.

"hmmph!" she says.

Somebody knocks on our door.

"Come in!" I say. Liz walks in.

She sits on Bex's bed, meaning she's facing me and wrinkling all of Bex's neatly folded clothes that had been laid on her bed.

"Liz!"

"Oopsy" Liz says.

As Bex picks up the clothes grumbling Liz begins to talk.

"I think we should plant bugs on her."

I stare at Liz and Bex stops unpacking.

"But you live with her. We'd have to bug you as well." I say.

She shrugs.

"I know. But we still have to. This girl is weird" Bex opens her mouth to reply and somebody knocks, yet again.

"Come in!" We all say.

Macey enters.

"Seriously? We moved in here like 15 minutes ago how is it that you already know where we are?" Bex asks.

"I asked your mom" Macey says simply.

"So are we going to do it or not?" Liz asks.

"Do what?" Macey asks.

"Bug Annabeth"

Macey frowns.

"But wouldn't you be like-"

"Yes bugging myself as well but we have to!" Liz says.

I share a look with Bex.

"Guess where bugging our new-no-longer roommate" I say.

* * *

I walk through town with Annabeth. Liz and Macey stayed behind to bug the room, but telling us they had 'Stuff' to do. We have to improve they're lying skills.

Bex walks on the other side of Annabeth.

I breathe in the cool air.

"Half-way through September and it's already cold. Blast it I miss the Caribbean" Bex says sticking her hands deeper into her pockets.

Annabeth frowns, looking up at the sky and muttering to herself in that different language.

Perfect.

As we walk Bex accidentally bumps into her, making it seem like she was almost trying to pick Annabeth's pocket, while really sending her to me so I could easily slip my hand into the pocket where she keeps her hair ties, plain brown ones and replacing them with ours, which have trackers and microphones in them, and are waterproof.

"Hey!" Annabeth says.

"Sorry Annabeth! These boots keep on making me trip!" Bex says.

"Lets go get you another pair" I suggest.

A group of very cute guys giving us the Gallagher glare walk by.

Annabeth and Bex ignore them.

"Yeah but still just look at this stitching! It's horrible! I'll have to wear converses from now on"  
Bex is right, those boots have no ulterior stitching, and I realize she actually bumped into Annabeth on accident, that or she's using a mission as an excuse for shoes.

"Well then come on!" I say. I pull her to her feet.

"I can't walk in these!" Bex whines shooting a glance at the oh-so-ovbious eavesdropping of those cute boys.

"Fine then Princess we'll carry you" I say.

Annabeth smiles and we load a protesting Bex onto Annabeth's back, with me behind the two to keep Bex from escaping and we take off down the sidewalk crazily until we reach the shoe store.

"People must be in there. Put on a show?" Bex asks.

"Oh yeah" I say

We deposit Bex and then enter, her behind us fixing her hair.

A group of girls giggle and talk at the counter, but somber and stare at us when we enter.

"What was that for?" Bex asks.

"Well you said you couldn't walk because the stitching gave out in your shoes" I say.

"But I'm wearing a skirt!" Bex says.

"So?"

"Ugh! Lets just get some shoes."

"Why else would we be in here?"

"You two bicker wayyyy too much"

Annabeth flips her hair.

"We do not!"  
"It'd be kinda adorable if it wasn't so loud and annoying"

She looks in a mirror and starts fixing her hair.

Ohhh. Stuck up girl.

"Look who's talking. Liz says you've taken over the closet"

"Liz is lying"

"My arse" Bex says.

Annabeth wrinkles her nose.  
"Gosh! You two are so weird." Annabeth says.

"yeah. We're a bit normal. is that to horrible for you?"

"Where's Macey?" Annabeth asks.

I snort, playing jealous normal girl.

"Probably kissing babies" I say

"Macey McHenry?" one of the girls at the counter asks.

"Whats it to you?" Annabeth asks.

She holds up her magazine, a picture of Macey is on the front.

I study it.

"That is sooo photo shopped"  
Annabeth says.

"Only as much as you, so yeah completely" I say.

Annabeth frowns, playing dumb.

"What?"

"Oh I'll explain it later" I say.

"Like hell you will" Bex adds under her breath.  
I shake my head.  
"Come on! Shoes! Converses Bex! Converses!"

* * *

We search the store for converses and come up with 5 pairs in Bex's size that she likes.

The girl actually running the counter looks at us in adoration.  
"All of these?"

Bex rolls her eyes.  
"No I brought them up to tell you they're under priced. Of course!" She adds a $20 bill to the tip jar and waits as the girl bags up her things.

"Come on" Bex says. We follow her outside, back on the way to school.

* * *

**Ok there we go! I made it extra long, I hope you liked.**

**Ok and that concludes this chapter.**

**Also to anyone randomly interested I joined an RP forum *Waves goodbye to social life***


	11. Bex pulls a Carly Ray

**Chapter 11: Bex pulls a Carly Ray**

* * *

**Hey Hey! Who wants to kill me? *Raises hand* Yeah me to. Sorry!**

**_Special thanks to-_**

**_Agent Kit Cat-It's already here muahaha._**

* * *

BEX'S POV.

We sit in Macey's room, discussing what had happened.

"There was just something-Off Okay?" Liz says shifting uncomfortably.

"Like off how?" I ask.

"I just feel like I'm missing something about her-something really big" She says.

"Well we've tapped her, gone through her stuff, tried to hack her-" Cammie continues the list and I stop listening as we've tried almost anything.

"We pull a Carly Ray" I say  
"No way" Cammie says.

"That's extremely difficult! Even if we could set that in motion it takes such a long time to pull off, and studies have shown it works better with people recently depressed. And she isn't very depressed" Liz says

"Whats a Carly Ray, and yes she is" Macey says.

"She is?" I ask.

"Yeah, little things, her seeing the photo and hiding it away, suggesting she lost somebody or somebodies close to her. Things like that" Macey says.

She has a point, and it's true now that that I think about it.

"A Carly Ray is where you-" I begin on an explanation to Macey.

**_(One you my lovlies can't hear yet-it'll ruin the story and I can't think what a Carly Ray should_ be)**

"That does sound pretty dangerous" Macey says.

"It is. But it might work" I say.

"We don't have long. Until Winter break, then-who knows what might happen?" Cammie points out.

"Best we get started then" I state matter of factly.

_We might be here a while_ I think.

* * *

**Kay-Short as Hello without the o, but I've got stuff to do-like an hour ago.**

**I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews... Don't starve a writer review today!**

**-Id**


	12. Annabeth speaks Italian

**Chapter 12: Annabeth speaks Italian**

* * *

**AN:**

**Thanks to-**

**pjo gg hp tfios, (Awesome name my friend. Awesome name)**

**jodyowl11,**

**And May a Chance**

**For reviewing!**

**I am being forced to write by the amazing jodyowl11, Because she asked for more and did a quite awesome ramble which is a weak spot of mine**

**NOTE. I know Italian, but I doubt ALL of you can read/understand/speak it, so it shall be in italics instead-so other languages are Italics. Capisce? Great!**

* * *

ANNABETH'S POV.

"Thank goodness" Liz says, stretching as we leave Dr. Fibbs lab.

"I thought you liked classes" I tease

"I do! That just was much to long a time in that same position hunched over those beakers."

"Same here. I'm starved"

"Well then we better get to lunch" I follow her to lunch.

I glance at the sign above the entry to the lunch hall as I pass under it. ITALIAN-ENGLISH

I sigh, and get some food. Liz joins me soon after.

_"I'm horrible at English accents!"_ She truly is horrible at them.

_"Oh it's fine"_ Bex slips in on her other side, her accent perfect.

_"Easy for you! You are english!"_

_"British!"_

_"Same thing"_ I say cutting in

_"Whatever. No use fighting you Chase"_

Cammie sits across from us, almost magically appearing.

_"Only Bex can make that seem cool in this language with a English accent"_

Bex glares at me, even though Cammie made the comment.

I can't bother to respond, so I eat my lunch.

_"What are you doing over winter break?"_ Liz has abandoned the accent and says it in perfect Italian.

_"Visiting my boyfriend and my siblings" _It's true enough...

_"Oh? How many siblings? You never mentioned how many..."_ I consider

_"Oh about Twenty that I know about"_

Cammie chokes.

_"You mean two?"_

_"If it puts your mind at ease, sure"_

Bex frowns at me.

_"What does THAT Mean?"_

_"Nothing"_

She rolls her eyes.

I have the strangest feeling Bex dislikes me. Just a tad

**(Sarcasm)**

I finish, just as the bell rings, which signals for P&amp;E. Then the sirens start ringing-"CODE RED. CODE RED. CODE RED"

"Come on!" I follow Cammie.

"Ms. Chase!" Mr. Smith calls to us.

"Headmistress Morgan wishes to talk to you"

* * *

**Shoot me! It's short-wait I said that already before. lol. Anyways I know, I'm a horrible person  
**

**So Review Replies!**

**jodyowl11: Yep. See everybody brings in the BT boys and Percy way to early-I have a plan. Guess who is at the gates? :)  
**

**pjo gg hp tfios: I know. I'm a horrible person-Again-awesome name.  
**

**May a Chance: I wouldn't know I never have.**

**WELL. That concurs this. Can we have FOUR reviews? PleasePleasePlease?**

**I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews... Don't starve a writer review today! (So true)  
**

**-ID65 OUT!**


	13. Cammie finds a boy attractive

**Chapter 13: Cammie finds a boy attractive.**

* * *

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**Agent Kit Cat,**_

_**May a Chance,**_

_**TheSummerNightingale,**_

_**And _**(I Apologize, but your name isn't coming up currently, but you know who you are :)**_ for reviewing!**_

**Hiiiiii! I'm updating! Go meee!**

**Now onto the chappie...**

* * *

CAMMIE'S POV

We arrive at my moms office, and the sounds of the school melt away.

"Whats happening?" I hear Annabeth ask

"Somebody coming to the school" I supply.

"Who?"

"Somebody with power" Macey smiles as she says this, knowing her own visit

"I need you to give them a tour" She points at Annabeth, Macey, Bex, and I

"Why us?" Macey asks

"No questions."

"But why me? I'm new here!"

"It's a friend of yours"

Annabeth's face morphs.

"Oh"

"Yes"

We meet the limousine at the front steps.

It's a long, white one.

Out emerges a boy. A very, gorgeous boy.

His hair is black, the purest black, his eyes such a dark brown they're like a pure chocolate, his skin an olive tone. His clothes are dark, and his expression darker.

He studies us, then smiles at Annabeth.

"Annabeth" They hug lightly.

"Nico!" She says.

"I was told you'd be here" He smiles.

"Well I was expecting a girl... but it's nice to see you to!"

"Oh that's me Annie" A girl emerges from the car.

She has frizzy red hair, and green eyes.

"Rachel!" Macey hugs _her_ oh I'm so confused!

"Macey darling. How nice to see you"

"Rachel?" Annabeth smiles.

"Annabeth!"

The two hug quickly.

Then we launch on the tour, Bex taking the lead in her American accent, me trailing behind most of the group, pointing out busts and such.

Nico walks behind me, and I can feel his eyes burning holes in the back of my head.

I finally give up on trying to ignore him.

"So, why are you accompanying Rachel on this tour instead of-say her father?" I ask

"Rachel's father is quite busy. And I was interested in seeing this school. My father told me about it. He's quite pleased by it's alumni"

Annabeth smirks.

"I'm sure he is"

I ignore Annabeth's comment, as it sounds like an inside joke.

"Oh? He knows the alumni?" I ask.

"Oh yes. He's quite high in the government" I stop.

That means he knows. Knows knows.

"And he told you?" I ask.

"Quite so. In fact I could quite match you in gym I believe"

I roll my eyes

"I'd like to see you try" Bex says

"Is that a challenge?" He asks.

"Yes" I say.

"Fine. I accept. Meet you in your P&amp;E barn after the tour"

"I can't wait"

* * *

**Anyways time to respond to reviews!**

**Agent Kit Cat-haha close. so close.**

**May a Chance: Nope, that might happen later though!**

**TheSummerNightingale: I loved that part! I have a talent for making funny things happen on accident. **

**(Again, your name isn't showing up. I type it in, save the document and it dispersal)-I**** See, what I'm doing right now? This isn't updating, not at all.**

**Now THAT'S over I can say my line!**

**But first, thanks for reading and reviewing! And YAY! We got to four reviews! Can we have five this chapter?**

**I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews... Don't starve a writer review today!**

**-Id65 OUT**


	14. Nico almost kisses Cammie?

**Chapter 14: Nico almost kisses Cammie?**

* * *

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**Guest,**_

_**TheSummerNightingale,**_

_**pisses,**_

_**And Agent Kit Cat.**_

_**For reviewing!**_

_**Also... ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0 ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0 ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0 ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0 ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0 Blue Cookies for reviewing!**_

**Okay. Haven't written... **

**I'm a horrible person. Well I updated in under a month! (still horrible...) and only if I get this chappie posted in the next hour. Off I go!**

* * *

CAMMIE'S POV.

I change into some shorts and a tight fitting tank, slipping on some good-traction sneakers. I whip my hair into a ponytail and walk down to the P&amp;E barn.

Nico isn't here yet.

"Cammie" I hear a voice in my ear and my reflexes kick in, knocking nico down onto the mat.

"Geese! What was that for?"

"You scared me! Where did you come from?"

"Most girls scream when scared not try and kill innocent bystanders!" He ignores the last bit of my question probably on purpose.

"Innocent. Yeaaaah"

Nico laughs.

"What?"

"You sound like my half sister"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She said that to me last week"

I highly doubt he was saying "Most girls scream when scared not try and kill innocent bystanders!" to his half sister but I nod.

"Well did you want to start? I can still take you on you know"

Nico springs up in a smirk.

"What kind of fighting?" is his only question.

"Hand-to-hand"

"Let's start"

He comes at me with a roundhouse kick without saying go or anything, trying to catch me by surprise.

I duck, then catch his leg and start to twist him to the ground.

He uses my weight for leverage, getting up fast and sending a few more punches my way.

Jump, duck, shot, missed me!

It went on for quite a while, maybe thirty minutes, and I realized we're quite evenly matched. Nico seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Truce?"

I nod and shake his hand.

There was my mistake. He used my hand to twist me down and hit the inside of my knee (Not hard mind you. He wasn't trying to actually paralyze me)

**(Yes it's true, nerve center at the inside of the knee but don't try that on your brother or anything. It can actually paralyze somebody and if not done correctly hurt them even worse)**

I landed on the floor, hard.

"I win" he smirks.

I grab his leg quickly pulling him down, his weight falling heavily onto me.

"Not quite"

Sweaty, breathing heavily, I suddenly realize I'm on the floor of an empty building with a hot boy on top of me. I also notice said hot boy is looking at my mouth. Yes. My mouth!

The barn door opens.

"Cammie? Cammie? Oh. OH!" Annabeth walks in and looks at us.

Nico quickly scrambles off me.

"We where training" he's blushing furiously.

"Yeah. Training"

"You should come up with more dialogue not borrowing mine" he says.

Annabeth blushes and her eyes turn darker.

"We where just training!" She replies hotly.

"Yeah. Training" Nico smirks

He's turned the focus from him to Annabeth. Smart.

"Why where you looking for me Annabeth?" I ask getting up.

"You just weren't around and I was getting worried"

"Why be worried?" I laugh "Anyways I'm going to go take a shower. See you!" I walk out but as I shut the door I hear their voices and my name. I need to hear them, so I run to the side of the building and climb to the loft

"-A legacy! And your father wouldn't be to pleased!" Annabeth hisses.

"So what?" Nico asks.

"Why do I even bother? Your you! I forgot. Loner, doesn't listen to anyone!"

"I do listen when it suits me"

"Well still don't get involved with her. You'll break her heart, blow my cover, upset her mother, and piss of Percy, not to mention _them_." with that Annabeth stalks out of the barn

Now who is them? Hmmm

* * *

**Okay now that's done what did you think? Yes? No? Hrmmm?**

**Review replies!  
**

**Guest: Updating :) also thanks!  
**

**TheSummerNightingale: Everybody loves niccccooooo! He is awesome though. Also yeah I saw a place and went-wow that fits well.**

**pisses: LOL oh my goodness that cracked me up. I don't know why but that cracked me up so bad.  
**

**Agent Kit Cat: Yes well I had a different plan but I changed it.  
**

**Blue Cookies for reading, and more if you review, favorite, and follow this story!**

**I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews! Don't starve a writer, review today!**

**-Id OUT!**


	15. Macey hears a story

**Chapter 15: Macey hears a story**

* * *

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**Guest,**_

_**Princess Of Flames (Four times)**_

_**Rajell Cellar,**_

_**Ali,**_

_**Llalallalal,**_

_**ZoeisZbest,**_

_**And-**_

_**Cynder2013**_

_**For reviewing!**_

_**Also... (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) BLUE COOOOOOKIIIES!**_

**HEEEEEEEY GUYS! How are we? Big announcement! Nico is bi! So-shocker there... Just because he really likes Percy doesn't mean he can't like Cammie. 'Kay? And this is cus a few reviews, and because I got a few PM's.**

**Also YAY! I got Libre word so BABAM there's spell check now! (Happy? ;) I've been writing on sticky notes for quite a while. Anyways I'm popping out quite a few chapters today (This is the third) so apologies if it's a bit short.**

**GUYS! 50 REVIEWS! WHO IS HAPPY?**

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

MACEY'S POV.

I sit eating a packet of MM's ***1** on my bed when Cammie bursts in, sweaty, her hair askew.

"What?" I ask as she collapses on her bed.

"Well he almost kissed me for starters. Then Annabeth told him not to get involved with me and-" Cammie starts rushing out the story.

"Slow down and re-start" I order.

"Where's Liz and Bex?" She asks, noticing they're not here.

"In the lab. Now re-start that story" I order her.

She takes a deep breath and tells the story slowly.

"Okay. So I was practicing with Nico and he really is an amazing fighter. Anyways I beat him, and he played dirty and did a leg swipe and took me down, we scuffled a little, he ended up on top of me, and he was staring at my mouth. Then Annabeth came in looking for me-" I cut in here for a moment

"I sent her" then I nod motioning for her to go on.

"Then I made an excuse to get out of there. Instead I climbed up to the loft and listened in and she was calling me a legacy, saying his father wouldn't be pleased, then Nico was saying he didn't care, and Annabeth said 'Well still don't get involved with her. You'll break her heart, blow my cover, upset her mother, and piss of Percy, not to mention _them_.' and so I think we where correct about her. And him" She takes a deep breath.

"Okay. So he obviously really likes you, if anything." I say after all that

"Can I have some?" She motions to the M&amp;M's. I toss the bag to her.

"But who is them?" Cammie asks, staring thoughtfully upwards.

"We need to find the others" Macey says.

Annabeth comes in looking angry. "I thought you where taking a shower" she says, looking at Cammie suspiciously.

"I stopped her because she hasn't done ANY work on our project. Come on, we need to go find Liz and Bex to see if they'll switch with us" I supply, jumping up and grabbing Cammie's wrist and pulling her out of the room and down the stairs leaving Annabeth behind.

We find Bex and Liz muttering over a computer.

Cammie quickly recounts the story.

"Point to point, we need to confront her. Tonight. From what we've gathered she might be able to take us out but this is big" I say.

"But Cammie's mom knows" Bex points out.

Cammie whitens. "I know my mom knows but we can't go to her. We need to figure this out ourselves" She says.

"How about we confront Annabeth and you confront Nico, or your mom? Your choice." Bex says.

She sighs. "Fine. Nico. He might actually listen but I think we should just talk to Annabeth all together"

"Not a good idea. She'll know something's up" I say.

"Okay okay. Why don't one of you come with me then?" Cammie suggests.

"Three of us can overpower Annabeth. Two, it's a slimmer chance. And both your mom and Nico like you, it'll seem less suspicious if you go alone" Liz points out.

"Fine, gang up on me" she says laughing. "But I'll do it, You confront her and I'll do him. Agreed?" We shake on it.

"Tonight" I say.

* * *

***1 Special mention to Minimonster12345. ****For being generally awesome, and I couldn't help myself. It was you or your cousins MM! ;)**

**BABAM. Another chapter done! It was a bit short-SUE ME. Actually don't, please. Anyways thanks for reading! Still a bit to come!**

**Review replies! Whoo quite a few of these!**

**Cynder2013-See NOW I have spell check ;)**

**ZoeisZbest- apologies, but genius is random. I will be trying to update more regularly.**

**Llalallalal: Hmmm. I'll have to figure out how to fit them in! Or at least piper. IDK give me a bit more on why there here and I'll totally put that in. Or you might be surprised how I fit her in... muahaha**

**Ali- Are you a mind reader like me...? ;)**

**Rajell Cellar- le sacrilege! I think I read the 6th book earlier, not sure if I did it wasn't very memorable.**

**Princess Of Flames- We are both dudettes. (Stella and I) See grinning like a maniac is the whole point of us writing! Well now it's just me... but still. Oh, she's not oblivious to them-maybe. Wait and see. And yes, it is getting better and better because I am becoming an awesomer and awesomer writer as time goes on :)**

**Guest- Bam. More. And thank you!**

**Reviews out of the way!**

**QUESTION**

**How do you think the confrontation will go?**

**Song of the day-Photograph by Ed Sheeran**

**COOOOOOKIIIES! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Thanks for reading, here's your reward! You'll get even more if you review (Hint hint hint by your shameless writer)**

**Here's my line!**

**I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews! Don't starve a writer, review today!**


	16. Macey almosts gets eaten by a Bextra

**Chapter 16: Macey almosts gets eaten by a Bextra**

* * *

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**Guest,**_

_**Jody black,**_

_**Kissimmee,**_

_**Happyhappyfood,**_

_**Threelittleclouds,**_

_**ZoeisZbest,**_

_**Persassylover,**_

_**And**_

_**Cynder2013.**_

_**For reviewing! Blue cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**_

**Okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay OKAY. That is two okays for every PM/review saying UPDATE. Yes I capisce.**

**My grandma died a couple weeks ago, and I just got back from her funeral. This is the first thing I'm updating because SO many people commenting telling me to update! I'm working on it! This chapter will be a bit long. I've been trying to wait until I got all the icky depressive stuff out of my system so I could write correctly but that will take me about a week and y'all are gonna like murder me if I make you wait another week ;)**

**In other news I got attacked by Morgan Freeman (...junior. Unfortunately. How awesome did I sound for like two seconds?)**

**Another update-I tried to write this as soon as I got back but am just-out of it right now. I am updating, this won't be long though. I AM SORRRRRRY don't spam my inbox. I'm in a very dark writing stage cus I'm sad (I'll never marry Ed sheeran or Leo Valdez. Wah ;) beside the point here's your chapter, ignore me.**

* * *

ANNABETH'S POV.

I sigh checking my watch again, looking through the trees for Bex. She was supposed to meet me out here seventeen minutes ago. I spot her coming out from the trees. "There you are!" I say impatiently "Why exactly took you so long? You're fifteen minutes late!" I complain. Then I see the look on her face. "What's wrong?" I ask, eyebrows furrowing.

"We need to talk to you Annabeth." I whip around to focus on the voice, which is Macey. "About what?" I ask her.

"Well several things. Including who you actually are." Liz's voice says from my side. The three of them converge around me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, playing it cool and laughing. "I'm Annabeth."

"Cammie overheard your conversation in the loft. About your 'cover.' and a lot of small clues hinting there's a bad reason as to why you're here." Bex finally says.

"Reason?" I ask, playing it up dumb.

"Reason. When you where seven you ran away from home, and dropped off the grid. You where enrolled at a different school each year, none of them special ops." Bex begins.

"Everywhere you go, disaster follows." Macey continues.

"And yet, you have all this amazing training." Liz points out.

"You speak fluent ancient Greek, you excel at Greek style fighting." Macey counts on her fingers.

"And Cammie bugged you when you went on that mission together, why exactly could 'Percy' blow your cover? Acting 'Normal'?" Bex asks.

"You had a mentor who built your computer's firewall. And I tried to hack you once, the algorithms all spelled Daedalus. I wonder, another hint to Greek mythology." Liz points out.

I knew my firewall worked! Crap... But still it must be amazing, Liz is one of the most advanced mortals I've met.

"And little things. They all add up to you're not normal... Even for one of us. Now spill." Bex says menacingly.

"Okay... This is gonna sound weird..." I say, grasping for a lie.

That's when I hear a growl from beside me. I grab my knife from my boot. "HIT THE DECK!" I screech.

They listen, shockingly. I turn and meet the monster, a Bextra. "Just great." I mutter, jumping into action and attacking it.

Bex, and Macey get up quickly. "What the FUCK is that?" Liz shrieks.

Mist doesn't work on mortals for Bextra's. Just greeeeeat. "Well it was my sibling! A long story we don't have time for. AIM FOR THE TAIL!" I order as Macey starts hacking away with a pocket knife, and Bex with hand to hand combat.

It takes about five minutes (A very long time in Demigod world) for the monster to die, and not by our hand. It backs Macey up against a tree, and a silver arrow shaft is implanted in his neck, slowly disintegrating him. A small group of Hunters run into the clearing a few seconds later.

"Thalia! God It's been to long." I tell her. Liz and Bex are staring open mouthed at Macey and Thalia, mostly because they look extremely similar.

"It has. Annabeth I have news. And it's not good." Thalia says, facing me, eyes clouded with worry.

"What? What could be so important you gallivant across the country to me?" I ask, mind racing with possibility.

"I didn't, we where nearby tracking this guy. He brought us here. But I was going to stop by anyways. We need to talk in private. Away from the mortals. Payton, deal with their memories." Thalia orders, gently guiding me out of the clearing and away from them, not letting me look back as to what happened to the three of them.

* * *

**Anyways just-I wanted to continue this but it is midnight and I am beat and it has been a long, rather terrible day. I just want to go fall asleep to Ed Sheeran's Angel voice. (Yeh... I'm obsessed with him now.) He wrote a song for AC4, TFIOS, and the second hobbit. C'mon, video games, teen movies, and like-amazing movies. You gotta like one of those (Or we have nothing in common XD) Annd I'm ranting. Anyways hoped you enjoyed!**

**Guest: ****Okay well there was foreshadowing of this in chapter thirteen when Cammie thought he was totally gorgeous so you should've just left then... Dude if that was supposed to make me feel bad it failed because I read your review about an hour after we buried my grandma so it affected me in no way whatsoever. ****Even if Stella wrote most of this and it was originally her idea, it's just my account and me doing the chapters now just-yeah feel good about yourself.**

**Jody black: Babam will catch on. All your friends are behind the fangirl curve XD.**

**Kissimmee: This is me updating. And you be awesome!**

**Happyhappyfood: The updates are with my Starbucks. Barely existent because I'm to lazy to walk/write. (Stella will be back to write/make me write soon tho hopefully...)**

**Threelittleclouds: In the next chapter! You as excited as me! YAY!**

**ZoeisZbest: Me be abandoning? Psh. Stella be abandoning? Psh... Kinda. Whatever but I have only ever abandoned one fic, and then I unabandoned it.**

**Persassylover: XD Great! Glad you do!**

**Cynder2013: Oh just wait until you see what happened with Nico and Cammie... Muahaha.**

**Id is confused. Is guest this chapter who kinda torched with no criticism or construction same guest who was nice to me? It is very late, and Id is molto molto molto tired. Anyways...**

**QUESTION TIME:**

**If you had to choose between a bunch of VERY short but regular updates or VERY long but very unregulated updates which would it be? (This is just me wondering because psh I can't write MOLTO long chapters.)**

**Song of the day: Wake me up by Ed Sheeran. If your into saddish/slow songs this is for you. Because I'm sad right now.**

**COOOOKIES! Only a few because I'm not happy and it's late. You should give me cookies! ;) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Here's my line!**

**I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews! Don't starve a writer, review today!**

**(That is so true though, because whenever I'm down I read comments on my stories to feel better. It's like my chocolate. That-not getting into this Imma gonna ramble.)**

**Id OUT and forever jokes!**

**(Instead of cool I'm going to say jokes. Just so your not all confuzzled up in this ish later.)**


	17. Liz gets a horrid headache

I lost my disclaimers and all of my fucks. They just flew off. Can you help me find them? Because I don't give a fuck about disclaimers unless I have them both.

By: Id65

Poorly edited by: Id65

Dedicated to-Cynder2013

* * *

LIZ'S POV.

My head spins, even though my eyes are closed. I'm lying in a rather comfortable patch of grass and leaves. Why am I outside? The air makes it clear it's night. Annabeth. Right. Wait-where's Annabeth? We're suppoused to be confronting her!

I sit up quickly, my eyes flying open. It feels as if I just did two hundred spins and suddenly stopped, because the world is still turning at an alarming rate;

"Eungh." I say with a groan.

"Oh good. You're awake." A voice says. I think a silvery something stands in front of me.

"Why is everything spinning so fast?" I ask.

"Your preceptors are off. They'll kick back in soon enough. Basically seeing the world how it is-turning really fast, all of us just barely clinging onto the surface. Of course, you can't see that because of the spinning." Her voice and the spinning is to much, it's making me sick. I lay back down staring up at the stars. But all of the stars are blurred together, the moon and a bright white light flashing at the same time.

Then, it stops, and I can sit up normally. The world is still a bit topsy turvey, but I can see. A girl leans in near me, a red shirt underneath a silver jacket. Her hair is cut straight just above her shoulders and platinum blonde. Her eyes are blue, and boring into me. Her brows are also uneven.

Okay, no more calling her her. "What's your name? I don't think you go here." I say groggily, one hand going up to massage my head.

"Payton. You?" She asks with a smile.

"Liz. Um-why are you here? Where's Annabeth?"

"She found the three of you knocked out down here. My friends and I where stopping by to talk to her, and we found Annabeth trying to wake you guys up. She went to go talk to our-friend." Payton pauses a moment before saying friend. Strange.

"Bex? Macey?" I ask.

"They're over there. Don't worry, they'll be fine. We should get you to the nurse though." Payton stands up. She's a very petite girl, probably even shorter then me, but she pulls me up and practically carries me up to the castle-good thing as well, because I can't really walk. "Do you remember who did this to you?" She asks as we walk up the road.

"N-No. Bex, Macey and I where waiting for Annabeth and then I woke up. I guess everything just suddenly went black." I say, frowning. Payton enters through the front door, and then I point her in the direction of the nurses office.

"Strange. Bex is definitely the one you'd want to take out first, she looks like the strongest. Taking out the weakest first doesn't make much sense. Unless of course they took you all out at once. What position where you standing in?" Payton asks.

"Um, Macey and I where stationed on either side of the clearing in the bushes, and Bex in a tree on a third side. Oh no, she must have fallen out." I say. I hope Bex is alright. Of course, she's had worse then a few foot drop onto a few tree roots.

"Well then, it'd be pretty easy to take you out one by one if it was quiet. Bad position to be in. Good for offense, but not for defense. Completly vunerable." Payton says with a scoff.

"So-you're like us?" I ask, as to she's training to be a spy.

"Sort of. I'm just much older and wiser." She says with a chuckle. I glance over at her. She looks younger then me-maybe fourteen.

I'm about to protest what Payton is saying, but just then we enter the nurses office, and she ducks out after explaining I passed out. Before I can stop her she's gone. Great. A random girl running around the mansion after hours with nobody knowing she's here.

Now, where is Annabeth? Or even Cammie? How did things go with Nico?

* * *

CAMMIE'S POV.

I stand in the barn, tapping my foot waiting for Nico.

"Waiting in the shadows Cammie?" Nico's breath tickles my ear. I jump and make a grab to flip him-he scared the shit out of me! But he's not there.

"I'm over here." Nico says with a laugh, stepping into a shaft of moonlight on the other side of the barn.

"First of all, don't sneak up on me! We've been over this. Secondly, how did you do that?" I ask, jumping out of the darkness.

"It's a gift. And it's fun. Now, you wanted to talk to me? Or, not talk." Nico smirks.

"Oh no. We're talking. Why are you really here?" I ask.

"Well. Straight to the point. I'm here with Rachel, an escort if you will."

"No. You Rachel and Annabeth. Something is wrong there. Annabeth speaks fluent greek. The both of you are-amazing fighters. It's wrong. Something is wrong with the two of you. So, why are the two of you really here?" I ask.

Nico steps closer. "Do you really want to know?" He asks softly.

"Yes. I do." I say confidently.

"I don't think you're sure. It'll put you in danger. And I'm pretty sure you're friends have forced you into talking to me, to figure out what I know." Nico says in an even quieter tone, stepping closer.

That is true. I don't want to be interrogating Nico. "Well I still want to know." I say, my tone shaking a bit.

"No, I'm pretty sure you'd rather do this." Nico says. He leans in-and oh god he's going to kiss me. And I let him.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE-**I figured my fourth most popular story needed a bit of TLC. And, the fifth most popular PJO/GG crossover. (Yeah, real hard with only like 50 stories.) Okay-EXPLANATION TIME. I didn't update for a month. Then I did nanowrimo (A writing contest in november) I WON BA BAM. But, then on thanksgiving I caught a virius from one of my cousins and I've been sick for almost two weeks WHICH IS WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. And so-yeah. That's that.

Geese, my writing is so sucky like just two chapters back. STEP UP ID.

I haven't had a Liz POV in quite a while. Figured it was about time. And yes, this is a two POV chapter, it wouldn't be long enough if it wasn't.

I know, I know. SOLANGELO! You're screaming. Well, they don't happen for like-five books. And besides-Okay, let's face it. After the first PJO series things just started to go downhill. Yes, the books aren't horrible-and we meet Leo, Piper, and Jason, but really I'm just not sure about them.

Meh. I'd love to make all Eyes chapters longer, but I just can't seem to. Sorry they're short.

Moving on, thank you guys for sticking around and being AWESOME!

Review replies!

**Cynder2013**\- Meh. I've heard life of the party. It was on the drive back from my grandmas funeral, so admittedly it's a bit dazed, but it didn't sound like my kind of song.

**Threelittleclouds**-You probably are.

**Matt-**I believe the word you are looking for is egotistical. See this corrected review "Aren't Rachel's parents supposed to be all fancy and egotistical?" And no. I've read the PJO books several times. You meet Mr. Dare shortly and never really Mrs. Dare at all. Mr. Dare and Rachel simply have a strained relationship. And they're very rich-if you mean they are supposed to be all rich and condescending, then yes very much so. But, they are not in said chapter at all except for a passing mention of Rachels father when Cammie and Nico where talking. And, that isn't exactly the correct use of egotistical so I replaced it for condescending. :)

**Thalia-saran**-I am updating right now :)

**Guest**-I give thee an update.

**A-Fighterlady-**Thanks!


End file.
